With the increasing popularity of entertainment systems in vehicles, including display terminals with Internet access and associated audio equipment, vehicle manufacturers face a variety of design challenges, including packaging constraints and maintaining aesthetic quality of a vehicle interior while providing the desired audio and visual components. The following patents describe various types of audio and visual systems for vehicles: U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,248, U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,948, U.S. Pat. No. 8,585,140, U.S. Pat. No. 8,625,034, U.S. Pat. No. 8,794,700 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,016,627.